


7 Days

by Evergade



Series: Ichimura Hitoshi's Doujinshi [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ichimura Hitoshi, Inspired by Doujinshi, M/M, Samewise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Pendant une semaine, le Roi les avait autorisé à faire une pause avant de partir en quête à travers les mondes, pour restaurer la paix et détruire les restes de l'empire de Xehanort. Ils étaient donc rentré sur les Îles du Destin et devaient profiter des joies de la vie d'adolescent normaux. À savoir aller au lycée. Mais en sept jour, il s'en passe, des événements...





	7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

L'alarme de son réveil sonna de son son strident insupportable, tirant Riku des limbes. En grognant, il sortit la tête de sous la couette pour l'éteindre. Il se redressa dans son lit et bailla. Il scanna la pièce des yeux, une habitude qu'il avait pris pendant sa chasse aux Sans-Cœurs et aux Similis, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Puis il tomba sur son armoire. Son uniforme scolaire. Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'il était en 'vacances'.

Pendant une semaine, le Roi les avait autorisé à faire une pause avant de partir en quête à travers les mondes, pour restaurer la paix et détruire les restes de l'empire de Xehanort. Ils étaient donc rentré sur les Îles du Destin et devaient profiter des joies de la vie d'adolescent normaux. À savoir aller au lycée.

Et pendant toute la semaine où ils y restaient, le Roi avait établi des règles à respecter pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de leurs vacances. À savoir ne pas parler des autres mondes, pour qu'ils essayent d'oublier leur quête quelques jours et se comporter comme n'importe qui d'autre qui ne voyagerait pas à travers les mondes armé d'une clé géante. En parlant de Keyblade, ils avaient aussi interdiction de la faire apparaître ou de l'utiliser, tout comme ils avaient interdiction d'utiliser la magie ou tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur première quête. Le Roi avait cru bon d'ajouter une troisième règle qui leur stipulait de bien s'amuser pendant la semaine, puisqu'ils repartiraient après. Et une fois qu'ils auraient fini, ils reviendraient définitivement chez eux pour vivre une vie normale et enterrer leur vie d'avant.

Quand il arriva au lycée, il rejoint Kairi qui l'attendait devant les grilles. Un peu plus tard, Sora arriva en courant en s'excusant pour son retard. Kairi commença à leur faire visiter le lycée, mais Sora ne faisait pas attention.

-Sora, ça va ? Demanda Riku en voyant son ami traîner les pieds.

-Hum… C'est juste… Pourquoi on est obligé d'aller à l'école ? C'est censé être des vacances, non ? C'est pas un peu bizarre de les passer au lycée ?

-Ne te plains pas ! Dit Kairi. Nous n'aurons plus ce genre d'opportunité pendant un moment, alors profitons-en.

-Rah ! J'déteste étudier !

Kairi soupira et secoua la tête. Néanmoins un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sora ne changerait définitivement jamais.

-Okay, reprit-elle. Riku, ta classe est par là. Sora et moi, on sera ici.

-Hein ? S'écria Sora. Riku n'est pas avec nous ?

-C'est parce que je suis en Terminal.

-Hein ?! Mais… Je pensais que tu me soufflerais les réponses pendant les contrôles…

-Ce n'est pas bien de tricher, Sora, dit Kairi, à moitié blasée, à moitié énervée.

-J'pensais qu'on serait tous ensemble à l'école…

Riku sourit, reconnaissant là la même tête qu'il lui avait fait quand Riku était rentré à l'école et pas lui. Il se souvenait encore que Sora avait supplié sa mère pour l’amener à l'école, lui aussi, alors qu'il avait encore un an devant lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit Riku en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On est quand même toujours ensemble.

-Yo les mecs !

Wakka arriva, l'air décontracté.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Tranquille, tranquille. Tu viens, Riku, je vais te montrer not' salle de classe.

-Tu es dans la même classe que lui, Wakka ? Demanda Sora.

-Yep. Et on va être en retard si on se magne pas.

-Okay dit Riku avant de se tourner vers Sora pour le saluer. Alors à plus tard.

Sora le regarda partir tristement.

-Ouais, à plus.

-Viens, dit Kairi, ou on va être en retard.

Sora soupira et la suivit.

-Eh ben, pour quelqu'un qui a été absent pendant un an, tu t'en sors bien… Commenta Wakka pendant la pause déjeuné.

-Je suis venu préparé, répondit Riku de façon élusive alors qu'il continuait de lire.

Il ne se voyait pas décemment expliqué que pendant toute sa disparition, alors qu'il voyageait de monde en monde, lorsqu'il n'était pas obligé de se battre bec et ongles contre des ennemis de plus en plus vicieux, il profitait de son temps libre pour étudier.

-Ah, rigola Wakka, j'aimerais bien entendre ça de Selphie et de Tidus. Et de moi aussi, en fait…

Riku ferma son livre.

-Oui. Et de Sora aussi. Cela dit, si je ne vais pas le voir maintenant, il va se mettre à pleurer.

-Probablement, dit Wakka en souriant. Mais ça peut attendre qu'on déjeune, non ? Att-

-RIKU !

L'argenté eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. En un éclair, il reconnut Sora.

-Sora ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai plus envie d'étudier ! Pleura le brun en s'asseyant sur lui. J'comprends rien à ce que dit Kairi et les profs sont trop stricts.

Alors que Sora continuait de se plaindre, Riku réalisa quelque chose. Tout le monde dans la classe les regardait. Et de ce qu'il entendait, les chuchotements allaient de bon train.

_-C'est pas un Seconde, lui ?_

_-C'est pas eux qui ont disparu pendant un an ?_

_-Si…_

Riku fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils devaient sortir.

-Sora, suis-moi, murmura-t-il.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Mais Riku se leva et Sora s'accrocha à son dos.

-La pause-déjeuné n'est pas fini, reprit l'argenté. On va trouver un autre endroit pour manger.

-On demande à Kairi de nous rejoindre ?

-Elle mange déjà avec Selphie, répondit Riku alors qu'ils sortaient de classe.

Et alors qu'ils sortaient, Riku ne pouvait s’empêcher de constater que tout le monde continuait de chuchoter en les regardant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le toit et Sora sortit son déjeuner.

-Alors ? Fit Riku, tu disais que tu ne comprenais pas les cours ? Je t'avais dit de réviser avant qu'on revienne.

-On a pas eu beaucoup de temps non plus, soupira Sora. J'aurais préféré faire du sport plutôt que de rester dans une salle de cours.

-Tu t'ennuies au lycée ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça, fit Sora alors qu'il déballait son sandwich. Je veux dire, c'est cool de retrouver tout le monde. C'est peut-être parce que je ne m'y suis pas encore fait… Mais j'imagine que ça reste marrant, le lycée.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Riku en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui, sourit Sora, je dois juste faire de mon mieux !

Le brun commença à manger son sandwich lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! On rentre ensemble, non ? Je viendrais dans ta classe quand les cours seront terminés.

-Pas besoin.

Sora se tut un instant.

-Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?

Riku soupira. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sora en gardant sous silence les chuchotements des gens. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était que le début. Mais il s'était dit que vu qu'ils ne restaient qu'une semaine, Sora n'aurait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Alors ils devaient faire attention. Mais Sora ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ils devraient moins se voir. Il était obligé d'en parler, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. On se démarque beaucoup trop par rapport aux autres. Je crois qu'on attire trop d'attention sur nous. Tu n'as pas remarqué tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement, tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui ? Fit Sora, surpris

Riku soupira et sourit.

-T'es vraiment aveugle… Dans tous les cas, je n'aimerais pas que les autres nous voient nous comporter comme on le fait. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vois, dit Sora, déçut. Alors j'imagine qu'on ne devrait plus se voir à l'école...

Riku soupira en le voyant aussi triste. Lui non plus, il n'aimait pas ça…

-Par contre, on peut toujours se rejoindre pour manger ensemble. Juste pas dans les classes, d'accord ?

Sora retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

-Okay ! On n'a qu'à aller quelque part, après les cours ! On devrait demander à Kairi de nous accompagner ! On devrait aller sur l'île, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas été ! Et…

Riku sourit en le voyant déblatérer son flot de paroles habituelles.

-On a qu'à faire ça.

Sora sourit davantage et continua de parler.

Leur déjeuner terminé, ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Et lorsque Riku revint dans sa classe, les murmures continuèrent. Un groupe de garçons était devant la porte de la classe et le regardait en souriant narquoisement. En les ignorant superbement, Riku s'installa à sa table. Peu lui importait, il savait que si les trois garçons s'en prenaient à lui, ce n'est pas lui qui sortirait perdant.

Le roi lui avait fait comprendre depuis longtemps que dès que leurs aventures se termineraient, ils reviendraient chez eux. Il lui répétait souvent qu'il était désolé que Riku ne profite pas de sa jeunesse, comme n'importe quel autre ado. Riku s'en fichait, au début. Parce qu'il devait chercher Kairi, qu'il voyait d'autres mondes et qu'il échappait à l'école. Mais quand les choses s'étaient corsées, quand le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort avait pris possession de son corps et qu'il avait vu Sora disparaître pour réveiller Kairi, il avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait très mal agi et il ne se l'était pardonné que grâce au Roi qui s'était montré très bienveillant avec lui. Et quand Mickey lui avait parlé de reprendre une vie normale quand tout serait terminé, il s'était mis à bûcher pour rattraper son retard. Quand ils étaient revenus chez eux, après avoir battu Xemnas et le reste de l'Organisation, Riku avait brillé par ses résultats aux examens de contrôle de niveau qu'il avait passé alors que Sora avait repiqué. Il s'était retrouvé avec Kairi qui avait aussi redoublé parce qu'elle avait été absente pendant plusieurs semaines ce qui faisait que maintenant, Riku avait deux ans d'avance sur eux. Ils n'avaient été en cours que quelques semaines avant d'être appelé par Maître Yen Sid pour passer l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise. Et depuis, ils n'avaient cessé de courir. Et quand enfin, ils revenaient, ne serait-ce que temporairement, ça semblait tellement étrange. Le lycée lui semblait si étrange. Bien que c'était un environnement normal, tout lui semblait étranger. Comme s'il venait d'un autre monde alors que c'était ici qu'il était né. Mais comparé à tous ce qu'il avait vécu…

Il remarqua que les trois garçons ne le lâchaient pas des yeux et continuaient leur messe basse.

' _J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher_ ' songea-t-il. ' _J'espère juste que Sora n'aura pas de problèmes_ '.

Le lendemain, à la fin de la journée, Kairi vint le voir pour lui parler.

-Des rumeurs ?

-Ça parle pas mal sur toi et Sora. Et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter…

-Ah oui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude désinvolte de Riku.

-Je sais que les filles de ta classe ne parlent que de ça. Tu n'as pas été froid avec elle ? Tu ne les aurais pas renvoyés bouler, et ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne crois pas non… Je devrais aller les voir pour leur dire d'arrêter.

Kairi souffla.

-Mon dieu ce que tu peux être insensible, parfois ! Cela dit, tu devrais faire attention l'expression de ton visage quand vous êtes ensemble, toi et Sora. Parce que les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions.

-J'ai quel genre de tête?

-Tu as l'air amoureux. Tu as toujours eu cette tête-là avec lui, mais depuis quelque temps, c'est pire. Tu devrais faire attention aux autres. Et pas juste à ceux de ta classe. Toute l'école a les yeux rivés sur vous. Je n'ai rien dit à Sora, c'est pour ça que je te demande de faire attention.

-D'accord.

Elle le salua avant de partir rejoindre Selphie. Riku serra les poings. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

Il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre la sortie. Un peu à l'écart de la sortie, il vit Sora. Entouré par les trois types qui n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer la veille. Sora avait l'air plus que gêné et les trois autres plus qu'insistants.

-Sora ! Appela Riku d'une voix forte.

-Riku ! Sourit Sora.

Riku l'attrapa par la main et fit demi-tour. Sora suivit avec peine tellement il marchait vite. Mieux valait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement avant de perdre son self-control et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Lorsqu'ils furent au portail de sortie, Riku jeta un regard en arrière et vit que les trois types les regardaient faire en rigolant. Inconsciemment, il serra la main.

-Riku… Tu me fais mal…

Immédiatement, il desserra sa main, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Ils continuèrent de marcher, cependant moins vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda Riku.

-Hein ?

-Ces gars, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont dit des trucs bizarres ?

-Oh… Euh, pas vraiment. Ils m'ont surtout demandé quel genre de relation, on avait, toi et moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'était des amis à toi ?

-Non.

Riku grogna.

-Écoutes, si ces mecs reviennent te voir, ignore-les, d'accord ? Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais juste ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Viens, on rentre.

-… Riku ?

L'argenté l'ignora, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Si ces trois types commençaient à s'en prendre à Sora, ça allait rapidement mal tourner. Et pas pour lui. Il soupira discrètement et la main de Sora toujours dans la sienne l'aida à se calmer.

Le lendemain, pendant la pause-déjeuné, Riku lui expliqua qu'il devait rester après les cours.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ?

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, répondit l'argenté. Je veux juste des cours en plus. Pour certaines matières, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas tout apprendre tout seul.

-Tu veux étudier davantage ? T'as des passions étranges…

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça me servait à rien non plus. Je pense juste que ça serait bien d'être parfaitement préparé pour la prochaine fois que nous reviendrons. On sera moins stressé, comme ça.

-La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard de Riku suffit à le faire taire. Sora mit sa main devant la bouche, conscient qu'il avait failli faire une boulette.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Quand tout sera fini, on retournera à l'école. Et on n'aura plus de vacances, cette fois…

-Ouais…

Riku abandonna l'idée de se concentrer sur son livre. Le fait de savoir qu'il endurerait le lycée de façon définitive lui retournait l'estomac.

-Sora, tu devrais directement rentrer après l'école.

-C'est bon, je t'attendrais.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Rentres tout seul, d'accord ?

-Non ! S'écria Sora. J'attendrais ! Parce que tu as dit que tu m’emmènerais manger sur le chemin !

-Tu veux pas attendre demain ?

-Non ! Demain, on fera autre chose ! Il ne nous reste que quatre jours ! On doit profiter du lycée à fond !

-D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Riku, voyant que Sora lui faisait un caca nerveux et que ça n’aboutirait à rien. Tu peux m'attendre mais essayes de ne pas croiser les mecs d'hier, d'accord ?

-Euh… Oui, je ferais ce que je peux…

-Attends dans ta classe, d'accord ? Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais fini.

-D'accord, sourit Sora.

Il se leva.

-Je dois y retourner. On se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord, sourit Riku.

Sora s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Mais dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Riku arrêta de sourire. C'est vrai… Il restait encore quatre jours.

Vers 17h, Sora se réveilla brusquement, sans avoir réalisé qu'il s'était endormis. Il était toujours dans sa salle de classe. Il avisa l'horloge murale et soupira en comprenant que Riku n'avait toujours pas fini et reposa sa tête sur son sac. Il resta comme ça pendant cinq minutes avant de déclarer qu'il s'ennuyait. ' _Et si j'allais directement à sa salle de classe ? De toute façon, je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne_.'

Il marcha dans les couloirs en sifflotant, imaginant ce qu'il allait bientôt manger. À une intersection, il entendit des voix. C'était les trois types de la veille.

-J'aime vraiment pas ce type, dit l'un.

-C'est parce que toutes les filles le trouvent canon, alors t'es jaloux ! Dit un deuxième.

-Même les profs lui sont sympas avec lui, dit le troisième.

-Eh, il est toujours entrain de réviser, hein ? Si on allait le coincer ?

-Hey ! Intervint Sora qui n'en supporta pas plus.

-Eh, mais qui voilà ! Si c'est pas le 'meilleur ami' !

-Alors, t'es entrain de l'attendre ?

-Vous êtes sacrément copains, dis donc…

-T'es un peu étrange, quand même…

-Écoutez, coupa Sora. Si vous allez voir Riku pour lui mettre une raclée, c'est pas lui qui perdra.

-Hein ?

-C'est pour ça que vous devriez laisser tomber. Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est vous blesser. À plus.

Il passa au milieu de leur groupe pour aller rejoindre Riku. Il pensait que ça suffirait à leur faire comprendre que Riku n'était pas le genre d'ennemis qu'on voulait avoir, mais non. L'un d'eux lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends, changement de plan. On va lui poser quelques questions.

Les deux autres sourirent.

-Ça te dit de rester avec nous, un petit moment ?

Sora fronça les sourcils en se disant que ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

Riku sortit de sa classe en remerciant son enseignante. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sora, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe du brun, il ne trouva que son sac. Il l’appela mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Toutes sortes de pensées envahirent son esprit. Après avoir écarté la menace d'un manteau noir, d'un nouvel ennemi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il se résonna en se disant que c'était certainement les types d'hier. Ils avaient dû lui tomber dessus.

-Bon sang, je lui avais dit de m'attendre… grogna-t-il.

Puis il entendit des bruits. Comme des chuchotements de personnes qui s’exclamaient. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que sous un arbre, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait l'air de recevoir des coups de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et cria :

-Hey ! Vous foutez quoi ?

Avec horreur, il vit les trois types d'hier le regarder depuis le sol. Ils partirent en courant.

-En parlant du loup…

-Venez on se casse !

Riku grogna en les voyant au loin puis regarda de nouveau sous l'arbre. Il vit une paire de jambes trembler et Riku su tout de suite qui s'était.

-Sora ! C'est toi ?!

Il vit les jambes trembler, puis s'écrouler et sans réfléchir, il sauta par la fenêtre. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers Sora. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa autant le cœur qu'il le remplit de rage. Sora avait le visage rouge, enflé mais continuait quand même de sourire.

-Riku ? Tu as fini de réviser ?

Riku écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Tu es en retard, continua Sora. Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes et je me suis retrouvé la-dedans…

Riku serra la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je me suis battu, dit Sora piteusement. Ces gars disaient de méchantes choses sur toi. Ça m'a mis en colère.

-Pourquoi tu as autant de blessure ? Tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

-Au début je voulais. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était mal de leur rendre leur coup. Je sais qu'ils étaient méchants et je voulais leur faire la même chose mais… Ces types ne savent rien, sur les autres mondes ou nous-mêmes. Ils ne savent rien. Ce sont juste des types ordinaires qui vivent sur cette île. C'est une partie de tous les mondes que je veux protéger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien voulut faire. Mais j'imagine que je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes si je m'étais tu. En plus je ne suis pas vraiment aussi blessé que ça. Donc, on rentre à la maison ? J'ai vraiment faim, maintenant…

Riku l'attrapa par la main à la fin de son monologue. Il était tellement enragé que s'il ne devait pas s'occuper de Sora maintenant, il irait probablement voir ces types pour leur faire payer. Ils passèrent par la classe de Sora pour récupérer son sac.

-On rentre chez moi ou…

-Non, dit Riku, sans le regarder, toujours la main dans la sienne. On va chez moi. Tu ne peux pas rentrer avec cette tête-là.

Piteusement, Sora baissa la tête.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi.

Riku était à deux doigts d'exploser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Sora soit comme ça ? À accepter de se faire taper dessus pour une cause plus grande ? À penser qu'il le gênait parce que Riku s'occupait de lui ? Bon Dieu, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait ravi de s'occuper de lui tous les jours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi noble ?

De retour chez lui, Riku avait emprunté la trousse à pharmacie de sa mère et avait soigné Sora comme il avait pu avec.

-Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps à guérir, fit Riku alors qu'il lui collait un pansement sur une coupure qu'il avait sur le bras. Sora le regardait faire en maintenant un sachet de glace sur sa joue enflée.

-S'il n'y avait pas ses règles, on aurait pu utiliser la magie…

Riku lui jeta un regard peiné, toujours attrister de le voir dans cet état-là et il écarta délicatement le sachet de glace de son visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue enflée et y passa doucement la main.

-C'est encore gonflé.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Riku. Même si tu ne les frappais pas en retour, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de les éviter, au moins ? Est-ce que tu avais une raison ou...

Sora baissa les yeux et mit sa main sur la sienne sur sa joue.

-Une raison… Ces types… Ils disaient qu'on était bizarre. Que ce n'était pas normal. Ça m'a choqué d'entendre ça. Juste parce qu'on est deux garçons qui sont proches, je ne pense pas qu'il y a quoique se soit de bizarre à ce sujet.

Sora sourit tristement.

-Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de normal avec nous, hein ? Mais tu sais… Ça m'a fait plus mal que les blessures…

Riku baissa les yeux, prêt à pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant, mais ce que venait de dire Sora lui faisait mal. Parce qu'au fond, c'était sa faute s'il avait fini dans cet état-là. Il avait le visage rouge et enflé, mais c'était les insultes qui l'avaient le plus touché. Oh Sora…

Riku le prit contre lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit Sora lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

-Riku ? Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

-Sora… Est-ce que tu t'amuses à l'école ?

Sora prit le temps de répondre.

-Oui… Je pense que ça nous manquera… Mais tu sais… J'ai l'impression que c’est comme si on vivait dans un autre monde qu'eux. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal. Parce que c'est notre monde…

Riku ne répondit pas, se contentant de le garder contre lui, accablé par le regret, la tristesse et la colère. À un moment, Sora s'écarta et regarda l'heure.

-Je vais devoir rentrer.

Il attrapa son sac de cours.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné. On se voit demain ?

-Sora, attends.

Riku se leva.

-Si on séchait les cours, demain ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Kairi avec cette tête-là, demain ? Elle va poser des questions…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Sora gêné. Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère, aussi…

-Attends-moi sur l'île. Je t'y rejoindrais.

Sora sourit.

-Ça marche. À demain.

Riku lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de main et lorsque Sora referma la porte, il arrêta de sourire. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux, alors qu'il planifiait son emploi du temps. Il avait une correction à donner.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait dit à Sora de l'attendre sur l'île, il alla au lycée. Il sortit un livre où il commença à écrire un mot pour Kairi. Alors qu'il écrivait, il entendit les autres élèves discuter.

-Ces trois-là ont encore séché les cours, hein ? Ils n'ont aucun respect…

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je crois que je les ai vus à la plage, ce matin.

Riku arracha la page qu'il avait écrite et la donna à Wakka qui venait d'entrer en le saluant.

-Je pars plutôt. Donnes ça à Kairi quand tu la verras.

Riku ignora les exclamations du roux et continua son chemin. Il se retrouva bientôt sur la plage où Sora et lui avaient grandi. Il trouva rapidement les trois types de la veille, confortablement installé sur une souche d'arbre à parler de tout et de rien. En l'entendant arriver, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tiens, t'es là, toi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Oh, c'est à propos d'hier ?

-Il va comment ton p'tit copain ?

Riku soupira, contenant sa colère. Il savait que s'il laissait court à sa haine, Xehanort pourrait revenir, et même pour coller une raclée à ses trois cons, il ne menacerait pas l’entièreté des mondes.

-Vous faites partit des gens que Sora veut protéger, annonça-t-il avec une voix étrangement calme. Pour moi, bien sûr, vous n'êtes que des gens. Mais lui, il a toujours été comme ça. À tout accepter à bras ouverts. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il se moque d'être blessé. Il est tellement idiot…

-Mais de quoi il parle ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Je ne fait qu'exprimer ma pensée à voix haute. Peu importe ce qu'il veut protéger, je ferais pareil. Cependant, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Ce que je veux vraiment protéger, c'est Sora. Pas vous.

Il vit que les trois types commençaient à avoir peur. Tant mieux. Ce n'était que le début.

-Parce qu'à force de tout accepter, il risque de se faire blesser encore une fois. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, même s'il m'en veut. Des fois, c'est nécessaire de faire appel aux ténèbres. C'est le chemin que j'ai choisi. C'est pourquoi…

D'un scintillement sombre, Braveheart apparue dans sa main.

-Si j'ai besoin, j'enfreindrais les règles.

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux d’effroi.

-Je ne faisais que parler tout seul à voix haute. Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Si oui, je vous conseille de tout oublier. Tout ce que vous verrez ou entendrez sur moi et Sora.

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu.

-Ou bien…

Les trois types hurlèrent de peur.

De son côté, Sora attendait sagement Riku sur l'île. Soudain, il vit une explosion sur le continent qui l'inquiéta. Il se leva pour aller voir quand il entendit :

-Sora !

Riku arrivait calmement vers lui.

-Riku ! Regardes là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ton avis ? On devrait peut-être aller…

-C'est moi, coupa-t-il.

-Hein ?

-C'est les trois types d'hier. Je leur ai juste expliqué ma façon de penser.

-Tu les as menacé ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as…

Sora se coupa en voyant Riku lever les mains vers lui. Une douce lumière verte apparue et Sora n'avait plus mal.

-Attends… Tu viens d'utiliser la magie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Riku lui retira ses pansements.

-On nous a dit de ne pas l'utiliser…

-Je m'en fous. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Sora le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, réalisant pour la première fois dans quel état son meilleur ami se trouvait. Riku le prit par les bras délicatement.

-Hey, Sora… Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Enfin, je te demande ça, mais on a quand même un temps limité. Il nous reste trois jours.

-Non… Non… Ils vont se mettre en colère.

-J'irais m'excuser auprès d'eux quand on sera rentré.

Sora était désemparé.

-Pourquoi, si soudainement…

-Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête. J'y pense depuis le début. De t'emmener loin d'ici. Non, en fait…

Il attrapa le visage de Sora délicatement.

-J'ai envie de faire ça depuis toujours.

-Riku…

-Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps mais quand tout sera fini, j'ai vraiment envie de visiter toute sorte de monde. Voyager librement, sans aucune obligation.

Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Sora ferma les yeux, prêt à goûter aux lèvres de l'argenté.

-Ouais…

_Cet endroit est un tout petit monde qui est toujours pareil. Un jour, nous reviendrons peut-être. Cela dit, aussi longtemps que tu seras à mes côtés, j'appellerais n'importe quel endroit ''chez moi''._

-On y va ? Demanda Riku, tenant la main d'un Sora rouge d'embarras.

-Quoi, maintenant ? On ne devrait pas prévenir Kairi ?

-Je lui ai laissé un message. En plus, il ne nous reste pas si longtemps.

-De quoi ?

-Il ne nous reste que trois jours, non ?

Riku s'arrêta et le regarda.

-C'est le temps qu'il me reste pour t'avoir juste à moi.

Sora rougit davantage et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ce n'est pas toi le héros de la lumière que tout le monde s'arrache?

-Ouais…

Sora soupira en fermant les yeux.

-… Mais mon cœur est à toi.

Il manqua le sourire de Riku. L'argenté reprit sa marche.

-Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai? Je te veux tout entier.

-… T'es obligé d'être aussi direct ? C'est embarrassant.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça. Cependant, je dois te dire que jusqu'à présent, je me suis toujours retenu.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Sora secoua la tête et sourit. Il ne savait pas quel genre d'aventure il lui réservait, mais ça promettait d'être intéressant. Et il serait avec Riku, alors…

-J'imagine que moi aussi, je te veux rien que pour moi, Riku.

-Je suis à toi depuis longtemps, tu sais.

-… Allez viens. On y va.

Alors, normalement, dans le support d'origine, ce n'est pas Braveheart qu'il sort mais Point du jour. Seulement pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient en pause, j'ai sorti l'explication qu'ils s'accordaient une pause après avoir récupéré Sora dans les ténèbres et avant de nettoyer le bordel laissé par Xehanort. Normalement, il n'y a aucune explication, mais je ne me voyais pas ne pas en faire. Et quand je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, j'ai eu la flemme de la changer parce que j'ai passé trois jours dessus (alors que normalement, c'est un doujinshi par jour, c'est suffisant) et qu'il fait carrément trop chaud pour bosser. Voilà.


End file.
